


stars and fingerpaint

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Boys In Love, Cars, Childhood, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, French Fries, Gay, M/M, POV Second Person, Painting, Play Fighting, Popcorn, Prose Poem, Soccer, Soda, Stargazing, boys will be boys by benny, fingerpaint, i love this, im actually proud of this one, inspired by the songs:, oH and the song first time he kissed a boy by kadie elder, son of a preacher man by tom goss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: It took 3 years for Enzo and Raffaele to realize they were in love





	stars and fingerpaint

It started when you became friends at age twelve.

 

Raffaele and his black combed hair and his pressed suit and you’re Enzo and your hair is wild and red just like the rest of you.

 

You’re twelve and you’re climbing trees together and he’s tying his tie around his forehead like a hippy girl from the 1960s. And you’re twelve and you’re playing Marco Polo except not in a pool and he’s tripping on rocks and pulling himself up again and your tie is around his eyes.

 

You’re thirteen on your school’s soccer team with red hair and scraped knees and you know what childhood feels like even though it’s been eight years since you were innocent. (Childhood feels like wind and sweat and scraped knees and bandages and buying Slurpies at the gas station with Raffaele and the cashier looks at you funny because you’re covered in dirt and scratches and laughing with arms around each other’s shoulders.)

 

You’re fourteen and the boys at school are all interested in girls but you’d rather be with Raffaele and he’d rather be with you.

 

You’re fourteen with paint in the woods and the end of that day leaves the two of you in peals of laughter on the forest floor with paint on your faces and he grabs your arm and it leaves a print of green on your skin. And you grab his leg but it ends up being more like his thigh and it leaves a bright red print and the two of you let the moment pass between you but nothing happens and you go back to the fight you were having before.

 

You’re fifteen and staying up all night in the backseat of Scorpius’s dad’s truck and it smells like French fries and popcorn and soda because that’s what you’ve been eating. It’s 3am and the stars are so bright and the sky is clear and you find yourself with your head in his lap as he shows you the constellations.

 

And you’re in the back of that truck when he kisses you.

 

He tastes like French fries and soda. So do you.

 

And you realize just how long you’ve wanted this as his fingers tangle in your hair and your hands touch his chest and it all feels so _right_.


End file.
